Water and Fire, Together at Last
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: They shared a moment after she healed him from his sister’s lightning, and before he became Fire Lord. One year later, they shared another moment, but this one would last forever. Zutara


Major sadness! I know I'm not the only one who is sad about the ending. Grrr…So I had this theory that still involves the real ending. There was like a time skip between the part where Katara heals Zuko to the next day, where we don't know anything about Zuko and Katara. Hahaha You'll be surprised at what I came up with. I'm sorry if anyone came up with something similar to this. Kami-sama knows Zutara fans are writing alternative endings like crazy. But the more the better, right? All I ask is no **flames**: don't like the pairing, then why are you reading this? lol Sorry for any OOCness. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

--Water and Fire, Together at Last--

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is not mine, or else Zuko and Katara would have so ended up together.  
**Summary:** They shared a moment after she healed him from his sister's lightning, and before he became Fire Lord. One year later, they shared another moment, but this one would last forever. Zutara

* * *

Katara secured the chains that were binding Azula's hands together. She quickly ran towards Zuko and kneeled beside him. Her hands ran down Zuko's chest as she inspected his wounds. Water began to circulate around her hand and the boy's wounds were beginning to heal.

Zuko still felt some pain but looked at Katara's face. With a smile, he said, "Thank you, Katara."

"I think I should be thanking you." Tears were cascading down Katara's face as she helped the prince up. They walked towards Azula, being careful not to leave each other's side, and watched as Zuko's sister cried her heart out.

"We should make sure she's locked up." Zuko turned to Katara, who nodded in response. Between the two, they put Azula in a cell and left her secluded. Afterwards, Katara and Zuko walked back to look at the remains of the battle field.

Katara turned towards Zuko and smiled. "Zuko. Thank you for saving me. I mean it."

"You don't have to thank me. I saved you because I didn't want anything to happen to you."

At hearing Zuko's words, Katara took Zuko in a warm embrace. She looked up to his eyes and blushed. There was just something about Zuko that made her feel different inside. Her smile widened even more at seeing the small blush overtaking Zuko's cheeks. They pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. Zuko took hold of Katara's hand and led her towards the steps.

"Katara, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while." Zuko dropped his gaze as he felt his heart racing. Should he be telling her this? What if she didn't feel the same way?

"What is it?" For some weird reason, Katara could feel her heart begin to race as well. Could he feel the same way she did?

"When I saw Azula direct her lightning towards you, I thought I had lost you. And I would have killed myself because I never got a chance to tell you how much you mean to mean. You understand me more than Mai, and after the Southern Raiders thing, I just couldn't stop thinking about you." Katara tried to process Zuko's words. "I understand if you don't feel the same."

"Zuko…I…" The words failed Katara and she saw how it pained Zuko.

"Its okay, Katara. Really." Sadness shone in Zuko's eyes.

"No, Zuko. You don't understand. I feel the same way." Katara saw the shock in Zuko's eyes. She smiled and nodded. "When I saw the lightning hit you, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you either." The brown-haired girl felt as clear liquid once again poured down her face.

The prince took the water-bender into his strong arms. His soft words flowed into Katara's ears. "I love you."

Katara held the dark-haired boy tighter. "I love you, too. But…" A pang of guilt hit both Katara and Zuko. "Mai."

"Aang."

"I don't want to hurt him again." Katara whispered into the fire-bender's semi-bare chest.

"I know how you feel." Zuko whispered into Katara's hair. He pulled away from her and looked into her brown orbs. "But let tonight be our night. Just us."

"Out night." Katara felt Zuko caress her cheeks with his hands. He leaned towards her lips and smirked at Katara's blush. Zuko then pressed his lip onto hers; they both felt so alive. It was a kiss as neither had experienced before. Neither with Aang nor Mai.

* * *

The next day, Zuko sat quietly in his room. In a few hours, he would be crowned the new Fire Lord. He slowly made his way towards his bed at stared at his robes. He picked them up and laid them on a chair. Zuko then sat on this bed only to hear a soft knock.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened up and revealed a blushing Katara on the doorway. She smiled and walked in. Once inside, she closed the door and made her way towards Zuko.

"Hey, Zuko." Katara's words reached Zuko's ears as he watched her sit next to him. "How are your wounds?"

"Katara, hey. They're fine. They still hurt, but I'll live."

"I'm glad." Both teens smiled as they looked into each other's eyes yet again. The memories of last night plagued their minds, causing heat to radiate from their cheeks.

"So, what do you need?" Zuko inquired.

"We need to talk." Katara's face turned serious, but her eyes were full of misery.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Look, last night was amazing. We both know it. I love you, Zuko, but I think you should go with Mai. And maybe I should go with Aang—I don't want to hurt him."

"I was thinking the same thing. If destiny wants us to be together, then we will."

"You're starting to become like your uncle." Katara laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is. But before we part, let me kiss you one last time." Katara smiled as Zuko nodded and leaned in towards her face. Within seconds, Zuko's lips were on Katara's. Katara fell back and landed on the bed, where Zuko kissed her passionately. Katara's arms encircled his neck; Zuko placed his arms on Katara's waist—his pain was long forgotten.

The two pulled away and smiled. They got off the bed, and Zuko walked Katara towards the door. Their faces were of variety shades of red. Katara planted one last kiss on Zuko's lips. They simultaneously whispered, "I love you."

Zuko watched as Katara left and closed the door. He then began to put his robe on. Coronation time would be arriving very soon.

* * *

One year later, Katara found herself walking inside the Fire Lord's home. She walked around and found Zuko sitting by the water fountain. His hand absent-mindedly played with the water as he stared at the starry night.

"Zuko?" Katara yelled out as she walked towards the fire-bender.

"Katara? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a friend visit another friend?" Katara's laugh caused a small chuckle to erupt from Zuko's lips. "Well, why do you look so sad?"

"Mai and I broke up." As Zuko spoke these words, a bittersweet feeling tugged at his heart. It was true that he was a bit happy over their break up, but there was apart of him that regretted that it didn't work out. But now Katara was here. Why was she here?

"Funny, Aang and I broke up too." Katara's hand began to play with the water as well. She couldn't explain it but at hearing Zuko's words, her heart began to flutter around. Suddenly, she remembered something. "But didn't Mai say if you broke up with her, she killed you?"

"Yeah, but she broke up with me this time. She said we weren't the same anymore." His hand traveled through the water and lightly bumped into Katara's hand.

"Yeah. Aang said the same thing." Katara mimicked Zuko's hand moments. She turned to face Zuko and both laughed out loud. The black-haired teen took Katara into his embrace and fell back. Katara rested on top of Zuko's body and both felt each other's breathing. "I was never able to forget you."

"Me either. Every time I saw you with Aang, I wanted to pry you away from him." Zuko played with Katara's long brown hair. He felt Katara burst out laughing.

"I wanted to use my water bending on Mai." This time it was Zuko's turn to laugh. Katara looked up and smiled at Zuko. The Fire Lord smiled back at her. "Zuko, do you still love me?"

"Yes. Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"So maybe it's our turn to be together now?" Katara nodded her response. Zuko smirked at his new girlfriend. "Good. Now, let me prove just how much I love you."

Zuko crashed his lips onto Katara's and began to kiss her with full passion. Katara felt as Zuko's tongue slid onto her tongue. Zuko felt Katara's hand encircle his neck; he, in return, place on hand on her waist while the other traveled to play with her hair.

They whispered, "I love you," into each other's mouths. Zuko and Katara continued to kiss under the moon lit sky. It didn't matter if anyone saw them now. They were together at last and that's all that mattered.


End file.
